


Not Alone Anymore

by Crown_Prince_Zuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jealous Sokka, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is afraid of lightning, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, past Jet/Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_Prince_Zuko/pseuds/Crown_Prince_Zuko
Summary: After Zuko and Sokka had returned from Boiling Rock, Sokka is trying to help include Zuko in the group. As he gets closer with Zuko he starts to learn more about Zuko's hard past, and his fears. As they are working through the war, he finds himself caring more about Zuko than just a friend, and wants to help Zuko understand that he is not alone. He has friends, family..and he has Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 475





	1. Getting to Know You

Sokka, Zuko, Suki, and Hakoda had finally returned to the air temple at which they have been hiding out in. Coming home from Boiling Rock had really changed Sokka's perception of not only himself, but also of Zuko. He honestly trusted Zuko much more than he had before. Knowing that Zuko was willing to put himself in harms way for Sokka and his family was a true act of loyalty. Plus, it seemed like Hakoda liked Zuko as well. As they gathered around the fire to get some food, Hakoda gave a firm pat on Zuko's back and sat down. Although, Sokka noticed something was off about Zuko. He had a sort of a downcast look about him.

Toph broke the silence, "So how was the trip? Did you get to punch some Fire-Nation guards in the face?"

Hakoda laughed, "We sure did kiddo! You should have seen it, we got to drag that rat-faced warden around and watch him fear for his life!"

Toph laughed at this and congratulated them on their detailed escape of Boiling Rock, but in the corner of Sokka's eye, he noticed that Zuko had taken it upon himself to get up and leave towards the smaller building in which he slept separate from the others, and Sokka wanted to get up and follow, but he knew if he also left that his dad and sister would worry, and he had just gotten back. He stayed and chatted around the fire, but meanwhile, Zuko was in his own head.

Zuko was not one to share his personal issues easily with others. He felt that it was inappropriate to share his thoughts and feelings with the others, especially since he hadn't been around the group that long, and Katara definitely hated his guts. He shivered as he thought of Katara's stone cold gaze, and the words she had said to him the day he had first joined them. 

**"If you make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, you wont have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there."**

Dark storm clouds gathered overhead, and Zuko tensed. Zuko has a fear that most people would find stupid, in his opinion at least. It was even more embarrasing of a fear since he was a fire-bender. Zuko was _terrified_ of lightning. The idea of it made him shake, and Zuko wanted to get inside as quickly as possible. Once he reached the small building, he goes through the halls and makes his way into his room. Just as he reaches to sit down on his bed, a loud crackle of thunder fills the air, and a bright light flashes through the window. Zuko tenses, and feels panic spread through his body and he shakes. He remembers why he hates lightning...

_Zuko was feeding the turtle-ducks like he and his mother once did before she had left. Azula came towards him, and said,_

_"You know mom isn't coming back right? Dad said she never even loved us."_

_Zuko couldn't stand to hear bad things about his mother, not when his mom had been the only one who completely understood him._

_"Shut up Azula! What would you know? It's not like you cared about her anyway!"_

_Azula laughed, and pushed him in the pond._

_"I bet she has a different family! She probably lied to you so you wouldn't think she hated you!"_

_Zuko had all his emotions bubble up, and hot tears began to run against his cheeks._

_"Aww, are you crying? Hah! Little Zuzu is crying!"_

_She laughed and laughed, but their father wasn't. Ozai pulled Zuko up by the wrist and dragged him across the yard, and told Azula "Go inside."_

_Zuko knew what was happening, his father had grown more aggressive after Ursa left. So Zuko lifted his shirt, and he heard the crackling sounds._

**_Lightning._ **

_Cracking against his back like a whip, with small jerks of electricity coursing into him._

_Not enough to kill, but enough to burn for days._

Zuko hadn't remember sinking to the ground, but he now knelt next to the bed, and his body felt numb. The loud thunder and lightning kept cracking and so was Zuko's resolve. Whimpers left him uncontrollably and tears gently streamed against his pale skin. He didn't know the time anymore...how long has he been sitting here? It feels like forever, and every time that the lightning cracks he can feel a sting in his heart.

* * *

Sokka was worried after Zuko had left. Sokka may not know much about Zuko, but he knows that war affects a lot of people in different ways, and the look on Zuko's face reminded Sokka eerily of the one his dad would get when he thought about the war. That look that just screamed that their was something horribly wrong, but keeping it locked inside. Even though Sokka was not the closest person to Zuko, he still _cared_. How could he not? After Zuko had risked his life just so Sokka could _maybe_ see his dad? He had to care. 

As soon as he could, he escaped from the group with a small excuse about having to go "get something", and as the thunder and lightning cracked, his pace quickened to the entrance of where he knew Zuko would have went. He slowed his stride as he came inside and as he grew closer he heard it. Sobbing. Scared, and helpless sobbing. He peeked in to see Zuko, who now seemed so small, with his knees to his chest and his hands on his head. Sobbing. 

"Zuko?"

Zuko looked up for a moment and his lips parted as he was about to speak, but the lightning cracked again and he yelped like a kicked dog. Sokka got closer until he was right in front of this boy who seemed so incredibly shaken and scared, and bent down to his level. Sokka pulled Zuko into a hug, and the lightning cracked once more, and he felt Zuko flinch. That's when he got it, Zuko was scared of the lightning, and Sokka didn't get why but he knew he couldn't stand to see him this hurt. Sokka gently released one of his arms from his grasp around Zuko and pulled a blanket over top of the raven haired boy in front of him from the bed beside them. He then stood up and grabbed the fire-bender up in his arms, and decided they needed to get him away from the window. He decided that there had to be other rooms in this building, ones that weren't so close to windows and where it was harder to hear the storm. He came around a corner and found a room with a nice wooden door, and he opened it to see the room had no windows and the loud storm seemed almost distant here. So he brought Zuko in, and set him on the simple dusty bed in the corner. Zuko's breathing seemed to calm as he realized that he could barely hear the storming skies.

* * *

Golden eyes scanned around the room, and Zuko realized he could breathe again. His mind had went so numb with panic that it was like he had no concept of how panicked he actually was. It had been like a whirlwind and suddenly he had been swept into a full on nightmare he couldn't escape from. He felt horrible that Sokka had to see him this way, to see him so _weak_. 'How pathetic' He thought to himself. He just knew that Sokka probably saw him as a burden, and useless. 'Men don't cry' Zuko scolded himself mentally. He had to apologize, he probably caused so much commotion that Sokka felt he needed to tell him to shut up, or go to sleep, or _leave_. 

"I'm sorry" Zuko said quietly, breaking the deafening silence.

"Why are you sorry?" Sokka looked down at him, with a brow raised.

"I didn't mean to bother anyone, I was just trying to- Nevermind, I just...I won't let it happen again." He stumbled along his sentence and avoided eye contact as best as he could. 

"You didn't bother me, I was worried, Zuko. It's ok to be scared sometimes you know...you don't have to go through everything alone anymore. You have me here, I-I mean you have all of us- like Toph, and Aang and- they care too. You helped me, let me help you.." Sokka said. 

"Thank you...Wh-What time is it?"

"Pretty late actually..we should rest, can you hand me that blanket?"

"Uh" Zuko looked behing him and noticed the blanket on the bed, "Why?"

"Sleep?"

"Here?"

"Yeah. Just for the night. It's still storming out so...I want to stay here-It's just to make sure you feel alright. You helped me, I am gonna help you." 

Zuko nodded and handed him the blanket, but stood up and gestured for Sokka to get on the bed. Sokka then gave another questioning brow and Zuko motioned with his head that it was more of an 'I insist' situation. To which Sokka sighed and got onto the old bed, and when Zuko moved, probably to lay on the floor, Sokka tugged him onto the bed and Zuko kind of got what was going on. Sokka didn't want Zuko to lay on the floor, and a slow creeping flush came to the fire-bender's face as he did his best to lay down, but keep his body away from the water-tribe boy. He slept well that night.


	2. Learning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka sort of begin to realize they have feelings, but it's sort of awkward. The Gaang finds out about Zuko's scar.

When Zuko stirred from his sleep he felt a warmth close by that made him feel more comfortable than he had felt in days. He wanted to sink back into that warmth and close his eyes. He wished that life was simple, and that he could relax not just in the first few minutes of the morning. Although...what even was the warmth? Zuko didn't really remember much of the night before, he really just remembered feeling overwhelming exhaustion and the raging storm that had caused his panic attack. Zuko rolled over to look beside him and saw the peaceful looking face of Sokka. His eyes widened and he realized what had happened. He knew he had shown his vulnerability to the water-tribe boy, and that Sokka hadn't laughed at him, or left him alone. He felt embarrassed but also appreciative of Sokka's efforts to help him, but he knew that his fear of the lightning was only a small part of the problems he had. He knew that the others did not really know the truth about his dad, and truly just how awful his dad was, or what he did, but Zuko didn't want to force them to hear him out about his past. He felt that he barely deserved to be allowed to help them, and he knew that if he wasn't a fire-bender that they wouldn't have any use for him. He was honestly surprised at how kind most of them had been to him after allowing him to join the group. He honestly had felt like they should have all treated him like how Katara had. He really understood why she hated him so much. After having done all the things he had done he hated himself too. As Zuko was spiraling into his own thoughts, he was quickly dragged back to reality as Sokka awoke next to him. He kept his body still, and Sokka seemed to believe that Zuko was still sleeping, so he quietly grabbed his things and left. Zuko sighed with relief. It isn't that he didn't appreciate what Sokka did for him, he just had no idea what he would have said to him had Sokka noticed that Zuko was actually awake. Zuko waited a few more moments, and then got up himself. He decided he should probably change clothes, so he left the room that Sokka had brought him to last night, and went back to his own. 

After having changed, Zuko decided it was probably best to head out, so he could get to teaching Aang their first lesson. Aang had a lot to learn if he was to get at least somewhat decent at fire-bending, so it was best to get going as soon as possible. They needed to be ready to face the father-Fire Lord. Zuko saw that it was a sunny and clear day, much better than the night before. He noticed that Sokka and Aang were hanging in the central courtyard near the fountain. Close by, Katara was practicing her water-bending, by keeping the a steady stream of water moving gently through the air. Part of Zuko got a bit nervous seeing Katara with the water, but only because he was worried she might hit him with it if she saw him. He closed in on Aang and Sokka, and raised his hand.

"Hello, good morning. Aang we better get started", He said quickly, but noticing the small smile that Sokka gave. He smiles back.

"Alright then! Sorry Sokka, gotta do Avatar stuff!" Aang chimes cheerily, and Sokka gives Zuko a slight concerned look. 

"He thinks you're weak." Zuko hears, and turns his head. He sees no one, who could have said that. No one who had that voice, because he was certain that was his dad's voice.

Although Zuko was slightly disturbed he decided not to focus on it. Aang needed training, so they came to another sort of courtyard clearing area, and Aang jumped and floated down slowly onto a small wall. 

"Alright, so.." Zuko started, "You're going to remember that the fire comes from the release of breath, not the muscles. Watch"

The next morning a loud bomb-like sound woke the team from their sleep, and Zuko shot up. He ran outside and saw the fire-nation blimps enclosing. He just knew it was his sister. Another bomb crashed into the rocks above, and Zuko saw the rocks about to fall on Katara. He jumped and pushed her out of the way. She of course got angry, and didn't thank Zuko for keeping her from getting crushed. Sokka smiles and mouths 'thank you' towards him, which Zuko appreciates. He gets up and books it, but Sokka tells him they need to go. "You go ahead! I think this is a family visit.." Zuko says. Katara mumbles "Of course it is...", and Zuko runs off to confront his sister.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko questions her.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" She mocked, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child." She twists her body up and over the bar and shoots a large mass of blue fire down at her brother. The blast shocks him and sends his body back into a pillar, but he rushes to get up, and Jump towards the blimps. He shoots flames from his fists and seems to have fallen, but lands on a balloon. He gets raised back up as he watches his sister's face fall a bit as she realizes that he isn't dead. He jumps across and swings his fist full of flames towards her. She rocks her fist right back and a loud explosion fills the air causing them to go flying. Falling quickly, Zuko thinks that at least he had a chance to defend his friends..friends?

Suddenly, Zuko falls into the padded saddle of Appa, and he breathes out a heavy sigh. Looking up, he witnesses his sister falling, and sees her manage to dig a sharp blade into the side of the rock and survive her fall. Shit.

A Few Days Later

Zuko had been glad to have helped Katara with the Southern Raiders and as he and her jumped off Appa, Sokka ran over to greet them. 

"Thank goodness you're alright!", and Zuko turned to look at Katara, expecting to see her get a long hug from her brother, but instead he was rocked backwards by a strong force, and felt arms wrap around him. He realized Sokka was hugging him and he looked more intensely at Katara as to ask 'What is happening?' She raised her shoulders and shrugged, but looked at her brother and raised her brows, shook her head and walked away. Sokka let Zuko go and held him back by his shoulders.

Sokka had not really told anyone except Katara, but he and Suki had sort of agreed that they were not quite right for one another. If Sokka was being honest, when the fire-bender had left with Katara, Sokka could not stop thinking about him. He was worried sick about him, hoping that he hadn't gotten hurt, and he didn't know why, but he just wanted to protect him? He looked at Zuko now at an arm's length away and awkwardly stumbled out some words along the lines of "glad to see you back", and quickly walked away. 'What was that?!' he thought as he planted his face in his hands. It was like he couldn't help it, he just for some reason cared really intensely for the fire-nation boy, so when he saw him he just  _ had _ to hug him. Spirits, he felt like a moron. He lifted his head from his hands and looked back up, and noticed how he could see the stars. He decided he would take a second to cool off and then decided to hit the hay for the night. Tomorrow they were going to head to Ember Island anyway so it was probably for the best if they all got some rest. 

The next morning, Zuko had suggested that they head to his family's vacation home, saying that no one would expect them there. So they headed for the Island, which was luckily not too far from where they had previously been.

Zuko was a little nervous to return to a place so personal to him, and his past, but he knew that it was important to find a good place in which they could actually rest and hide. So as they landed in his once summer home on Ember Island, he tried his best to make sure his discomfort wasn't too obvious. He helped the others unload, and as he was setting down his things in a smaller area of the courtyard, Katara came out with a picture. 'Oh Spirits...' He thought.

"Look! It's little baby Zuko! Look how cute~" She cooed. 

"Actually, that's my father." Zuko interjected.

"Oh..but he looks so innocent..."

"Trust me, he's not.."

Aang looked over and said, "It must be kind of hard, right? I mean he is your dad."

Zuko looks down to his side, a sorrowful look in his eyes, "He wasn't really a father to me."

"Why would you say that..?" Sokka asked.

Zuko laughs dryly, and points are his face, “Where did you think I got the burn.” He chuckles empty hiccups of laughs. Pained laugh. Sokka drops his sleeping bag, and a look of disbelief crosses his face. Katara and Aang go silent.

“Are you serious? He-he did that to you?” Sokka said.

“Of course I am...I mean it’s  _ my fault _ it happened.”

Aang and Katara sat back and looked at one another while Toph was clearly uncomfortable. Zuko glanced around, and realized that the others seemed to be put off by this, but to him all he had done was tell the truth. Sokka gently sat down next to him and patted him on the back lightly. Zuko felt sort of a growing tension as the curious eyes bore into him. He knew they were curious about how, and why. Toph broke the silence, realizing that Zuko didn't seem in the mood to share his story at the moment. 

"Well, come on princess twinkle-toes and Katara, we got a lot of camp to set up still!" , and shoved Sokka's sleeping bag into Aang's arms. Aang opened his mouth to protest but Katara elbowed him in the side, indicating he should really not say anything. Sokka looked away from the fire-bender as the others moved out of his line of sight. He could tell that Zuko was feeling a bit insecure about having brought up what he had about his dad. The whole thing had sort of dissolved into an awkward moment, which was not what Zuko had hoped for. He had hoped they'd laugh it off and it would be over. He doesn't really know why he said what he had, but it had just slipped out before he had really had time to process it. Plus, now he felt like he had dragged Sokka into another one of Zuko's vulnerable moments, which he never meant to do.

"Hey, I-I was just messing around. Sorry."

"Can I...Know what happened? Like I'm sure it was probably an accident but-"

Zuko cuts him off, and scrunches up his nose, "It wasn't an accident."

"What?..but then-"

"I was thirteen. I-I just wanted to go to a fucking war meeting, but I wasn't supposed to talk. My uncle told me not to, but...there was this general. He had this really shitty idea to sacrifice a bunch of troops as bait. It was awful, he knew they were going to die! He knew it wouldn't end well, and I just- I couldn't stand for that. So I said that was a horrible idea and that we can't just let our troops die!"

"I agree" Sokka inserted

"Thank you. Back to the point. By saying that I had been disrespectful, and broken the rule of not to say anything. My father told me that I had to fight an Agni Kai, and I gladly accepted because the general was old, and his fire-bending was less than stellar. On the day I was to fight, I found out it was not the general I would fight. By talking out in my father's war room, I had disrespected him, and therefore the Agni-Kai was to be against my father, not the general."

"Wait, but, what is an Agni-Kai...? I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's a duel in which two fire-benders fight one another until one person is burned. That is the only way for a match to end. So, when my father stood in front of me, I begged him to forgive me. I told him I was loyal and meant no disrespect, but my pleads fell on deaf ears. He looked down at me and said 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.' It was painful that I remember everything going white, and I could feel my skin bubbling under the flames... After the fight he banished me for refusing to fight as I had shown shameful weakness, and sent me to find the Avatar as the only way I could regain honor."

"I-I..That is...I am so sorry that he did that to you."

“Like I said, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have listened. I should have-“

“Zuko! Are you  _ serious _ ? You’re dad’s a piece of shit!”

Zuko seemed shocked at that. Most of the other nobility used to laugh at him, knowing what his father did. They seemed to agree that Zuko had  _ deserved _ to be burned. For Zuko, knowing that Sokka, despite all that Zuko had done, didn’t believe that Zuko had deserved what had happened to him. Zuko was starting to feel like he could really trust Sokka with himself, which was odd because usually Zuko is less likely to open up to people. He never even really got this emotionally invested in Mai. He knew Mai was friends with Azula, so he was always a bit nervous she would leak information to Azula. After the Boiling Rock incident though, he knew he should have had more faith in her. Sokka looked at Zuko with frustration and sadness, but there was something more there. Zuko felt this bubbling feeling of..of? Friendship? What is it….

It hit him like a punch in the gut. Zuko  _ liked  _ Sokka. Zuko wanted to talk to Sokka more. Zuko wanted to be close to him emotionally. And-

“Zuko?”

“H-huh?”

“You ok buddy?” 

“Yeah! I mean, yes. Um, thank you Sokka. I mean it, y-you’re um a nice person.”

Sokka laughs and pats his back, “No problem, man. You are one awkward turtle-duck.”

Zuko flushes at the nickname, and turns his face away.

“I’ll see you later, I’m gonna go set up my sleeping area.”

“Ok. Thanks again.”

“Mmhm. Oh! Zuko?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t hide your face when you blush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long to upload!! My family had some stuff come up so I couldn't update as soon as I would have liked.


	3. I'll Deal with It if it's for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is sort of oblivious, and Toph corrects him. Zuko remembers some more things about his past he would rather forget, and Sokka and him may realize something. Also Toph knows Zuko may have feelings for a certain "Plan-Guy".

Zuko knew he was acting weird and knew that it was because of Sokka. After he and Sokka had talked about his scar, Zuko just felt closer to Sokka, and when Zuko saw him he felt a nervousness creep through him like a fast growing ivy. Currently, all of the team were gathered around the fire enjoying a nice hot meal made of small game, and Aang ate a mixture of fruits he had found nearby. The fire’s warmth was a soothing heat, but it made Zuko even more aware of his accelerated heart beat, and the fact that now for some reason, Sokka was...attractive? Zuko wanted to vomit. Zuko was always taught that he could only like girls, and that anything else was wrong. He didn’t even know what liking men was or what it meant. Was he alone in these feelings? He knows that Sokka likes girls, so it is probably not likely that Sokka would like men. What if...Sokka thought Zuko was gross? He felt like vomiting. 

Sokka was happy that he and Zuko were getting closer to the point that they could talk about serious things, and that Zuko could trust him with sensitive information about himself. If Sokka was being honest, He was beginning to feel feelings for the prince of the fire-nation that he hadn’t really expected. Sokka was open to admit that Zuko was  _ attractive _ . His golden eyes, and currently shaggy hair was appealing to Sokka, and he wouldn’t deny that. Sokka may have grown up in a small quiet village in the Southern Water Tribe, but Sokka had always been taught that you love who you love, and the Spirit of the Moon will guide you in love. Sokka looked over to Zuko and smiled.

Zuko smiles back and feels those butterflies kick off in his stomach. He feels the heat rise to his cheeks but this time he doesn’t turn away. Toph seems to notice from her seat next to the fire-bender, and cuts in.

“What ya lookin’ at Princey-boy? Someone got a crush~?” She nudges him with her elbow. Zuko’s eyes widen and a nervous chill goes up his spine.

“W-what? Why would you say that?” He sputters.

“It’s fine if you do,” she chuckled, “I have no problem with that. I think it makes sense.”

“But, what about him and Suki?”

“What about it?”

“Aren’t they- Ya know, together?”

“Oh yeah, you missed it huh. They stopped dating about a week or two ago.”

“Oh.” He looks down, “Well, It isn’t like he likes men anyway so it’s not like-”

Toph laughs and slaps her own thigh. “Are you serious? Sokka legit flirts with everyone, not just women. If you think he’s straight then I guess you’re more blind than me!”

Zuko stares at his feet and licks his lip. His brow is furrowed. Zuko knows what having a crush on another man is like. When Zuko wasn’t Zuko, when he was Lee, he was able to...well explore more of himself and who he likes. He remembers feeling the butterflies in his stomach, and the small piece of hay that stuck out of the mouth of the other boy. That clearly didn’t work out. In fact, he had sort of let the dude kick his ass once because Zuko refused to fight him. He remembered it so vividly now as he stared into the flames licking into the air.

* * *

_ “Jet, look I really don’t want this...I’m still me” _

_ “No! You lied! You’re from the fucking Fire-Nation! You’re a Fire-bender!” _

_ “Please Jet, I really am trying to be a better person, I promise.” _

_ “No. You can’t get better. All you Fire-Nation fuckers are sick in the head. You were just using me probably so you could report on how the refugees are, and what they plan to do in retaliation. You are a sick fuck!” _

_ Jet pulled out his twin hooks. _

_ Zuko remembered earlier in the day he had gotten a letter from Jet telling him to meet him in the forest, and make sure they were alone. Turned out that Jet just wanted nothing more than a safe place to accuse Zuko of his nationality and Fire-Bending status. _

_ Also to apparently beat the shit out of Zuko with no Dai-L interference. _

_ “We don’t have to fight Jet. I won’t fight you, I won’t...please.” _

_ It may sound stupid to most but Zuko had really liked Jet, more than he had liked anyone really. He really had felt like maybe, just for a moment, that he could be normal. That he could love someone… _

_ “I’m going to show you what it’s like to hurt like your people hurt others” _

_ Jet swung at him, and Zuko made no effort to move. _

_ Zuko thought to himself, _

_ ‘Maybe I deserve this. Maybe I’m too horrible to be cared for.’ _

* * *

Zuko hadn’t realized it before, but he quickly noticed the stream of tears coming from his eyes. He stood from his place, and he noticed that the others had been silent, but slowly slight whispers grew from them once more as he left. The Fire-Nation boy was not one to cry in public like this. He rarely cried in front of anyone, let alone people he  _ barely _ knew. He wanted to hide, and everything just  _ hurt. _

He didn’t even know where his feet were dragging him, he just was walking away till he felt far enough away. He looked up and noticed that he was well, pretty far from camp. He couldn’t even hear the usual soft shuffling of Appa, or the small squeaks from Momo. He inhaled a breath sharply, and looked at his hands shakily. He didn’t want to like Sokka, he couldn’t. Even  _ if _ Sokka liked him back, he believes Sokka deserves better. Zuko was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that the feeling of a warm hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. He looked up into deep blue eyes that carried the same concern that Zuko had now become accustomed to. He sighed and decided that he didn’t wanna drag this out for Sokka’s sake.

“I’m just upset about a past relationship. That’s all Sokka. I’m fine.” He huffed.

“You don’t seem fine. Do you wanna talk?” Sokka offered.

“It- Yeah, Yeah I do” He conceded. “I just- back in Ba Sing Se, when I was staying as a refugee with Uncle, I met a person who just made me feel  _ alive _ .”

Sokka felt a slight pang in his heart, but chose to ignore it for Zuko’s sake. 

“Well, what’s wrong with that?” 

“He found out who I really was, and tried to fucking kill me.”

“Oh..Well I mean, bad idea on his part right? It’s not like you can’t kick some jerk’s ass”

“I didn’t fight back” Zuko’s voice trembled. His fists curled, “I couldn’t. I begged Jet it didn’t have to be this way, but-”

“Jet?? Like, crazy Jet who had a piece of hay in his mouth 24/7?” Sokka said, and now stared at Zuko with his mouth agape.

“Oh, you know him?” Zuko blinked at him, and tilted his head a bit.

“Yeah, he tried to flood a town- No! No, what on this planet made you think  _ he _ was attractive?” 

“Well, we robbed the ferry captain for food when we first met, and he kind of um-” Zuko flushed at the thought, “Well he was my first kiss.”

Sokka felt that pang in his heart get worse, like an ache, and he felt like someone dropped a ten pound weight on his chest. Jet had gotten this poor guy’s first kiss? Jet was an asshole! The thought of that douchebag touching Zuko, and  _ fucking kissing him _ , made Sokka want to vomit. Zuko didn’t deserve that douchebag, and it’s one thing to beat Zuko up, that is normal Jet shit, but  _ breaking Zuko’s heart? _ Oh, Sokka was pissed.

“That guy is a fucking douche-bag, and if I had been around I would have kicked his ass! Who the fuck does he think he is? Kissing you, breaking your heart? He’s a shit person!” Sokka proclaimed, which shocked Zuko. He hadn’t expected Sokka to get worked up over something like that. In all honesty, Sokka was sort of shocked at himself too. Why did he care so much? 

‘Maybe because you  _ like _ Zuko’ He thought. He knew it was true, but he didn’t want to say it. Sokka was afraid of losing what he already had. Afraid of saying something that would make Zuko not like being around Sokka anymore. Zuko placed his hand gently on Sokka’s shoulder. Zuko may be awkward, but he wasn’t stupid, he knew something was off.

“Are you ok?” 

Before Sokka even had a chance to think it through properly he grabbed Zuko’s wrist and leaned forward. His lips gently pressed against the other boy’s lips and Zuko’s look of shock slowly melted away. It was a brief kiss but Zuko’s heart still pounded, and when Sokka pulled away he breathed heavily.

Sokka looked to the side and dropped Zuko’s wrist, “I-I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. Please.” Zuko said.

“But- I didn’t. I know you don’t  _ like  _ me like I like you.”

“Sokka, you may be the ‘plan guy’, but sometimes you really are stupid.”

“Hey! Wait-What?”

“I  _ like _ you too.”

“Since when?!”

“W-well, it kind of- like maybe around when I got back from the trip with Katara, and you hugged me?”

“You- Oh Gosh. I am so glad but also frustrated I didn’t notice.” Sokka facepalmed and sighed.

“So, you like me?”

“I think that is kind of obvious you turtle-duck.”

Zuko flushed

“U-um good to know! So uh-”

“My sister might murder me.”

“Why, doesn’t she like me now? I mean I helped her-”

“Yeah but she  _ just _ started liking you, which means it is like a bare minimum trust.”

“So why would she kill you?”

“Because! She’s weird! She’ll think I am like taking advantage of you wanting us to trust you or something.”

“Well...I can handle dealing with her if it means I can maybe be um, more than a friend to you.”

“I- Yeah. Me too.”

Sokka smiled at him, and Zuko smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fanfic I have written in a few years because I just sort of fell out of it as an interest, but the resurgence of ATLA I wanted to make something for the fandom, and Zukka. This is mainly because I really wanted to expand on my headcanon of Zuko having a fear of lightning.


End file.
